Love of the House Elves
by PrankBook
Summary: Hermione can't stand her boss and his outrageous requests so she does something about it.


**The plot bunny likes to come to me at three in the morning. So while I miss out on sleep you lovely lot get to read this.**

Hermione.  
><span>"You want me to do what exactly?" Hermione's voice questioned, her voice low.

Her boss, a pathetic excuse for a man if you asked her, cleared his throat and repeated, "A new case. We want to work on assigning more house elves to wizarding families." Even hearing his outrageous request a second time Hermione stared at him, shocked.

Hermione Weasley had taken a job at the ministry five months ago. Her dream job was to work in the magical corporation and care office. Hermione knew that she would have to work to get to such a high ministry position and for a while had been content with her desk job. She was dealing with the stress her annoying, sexist and down right pig-headed boss. She was even more or less accepting of the fact that she had been working to the best of her ability for five months and had felt under appreciated the entire time.

"You're serious?" Hermione asked, the surprise still on her face at his request. Her boss merely batted his eyes and nodded as if this meant nothing to him. "You honestly expect me to take such a case when you know how I feel about the house elves rights?"

At her tone he frowned, "Ms. Granger, I wouldn't give a case of this importance to anyone else. No other ministry official would be able to complete it with such proficiency. I don't understand why it's such a big deal, they're just house elves."

Hermione stood up, collecting her bag and then tossed the contents on his desk, "I quit!" She said with a shout as all of her work papers went flying. "They're not _just _house elves, you slimy little git! They have feelings too. The fact that you would assign such a case to me based on my work efficiency and completely ignore my personal feelings on the matter is ridiculous! I have sat here for five months and have put up with you, your crude comments and your complete lack of worth ethic but I will not stand for it one more minute."

Hermione grabbed her now empty purse and turned to leave his office. She stopped, her hand on the door knob and turned, "Also, _Erik_," She began her tone snide, "It's Hermione _Weasley_ now. You would think after three months of hitting and me having to remind you that I am a _married _woman you would remember it!"

Fred.  
>Fred Weasley had a knack for knowing when his wife was mad and when she was on a bloody rampage. He knew something was up because he heard the roar of the fire as his wife flooed home three hours too early. As he was leaving the bedroom he heard a loud crash and several curse words.<p>

Upon arriving into the kitchen he saw his tiny wife flinging papers off of her desk and tossing them into the garbage. All the while mumbling to herself about 'rat bastards' and 'horrible job...never should have stayed.'

"Hermione?" Fred called out, tentatively. He made sure to stay at least five feet away from her until he figured out what was wrong. "What's the matter, love?"

"He was going to make me assign house elves to wizarding families!" She shrieked, throwing more paper work into the garbage with such a force that it fell over. "Put more of those poor, harmless creatures into enslavement!"

Fred nodded with understanding as he moved to comfort his angry wife. Having been hearing horror stories about her boss for months Fred understood. "What did you do?" He asked quietly as he moved her away from the desk and pulled her into his arms.

"Well, I...I quit!" She said, the words finally hitting her as she was beginning to calm down, "Oh Fred, I've quit my job!" He shushed her and placed a kiss on her forehead in order to stop her from breaking down in hysterics.

"Good!" He said, a proud smile on his face. Fred had been hearing Hermione's stories about Erik's attempts to take her out on a date. He knew that Hermione would never accept, having been happily married, but it still bothered him. "You can find a better job somewhere else, Hermione. You can help your little elves at another job where they fully appreciate you."

She sighed and relaxed in his arms, "You always manage to make life seem so simple, Fred."

Fred knew Hermione would begin looking for a new job tomorrow but for the moment they could just relax. He hoped she would be able to find her perfect job that managed to make silly acronyms for it's causes like S.P.E.W or V.O.M.I.T.


End file.
